custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Voting Center/Archive/Featured Stories
The Featured Story Archvie is a compilation of all the entries which have won the Featured Story category over the years. Featured Story The Leviathos Chronicles I don't really have much to say about this one: #It's awesome. #It has some of the coolest characters in the Gigas Magna storyline (Leviathos, Nightwatcher, Chameleo, Shayla, and all those other people) in it. #It's the third-longest page on the wiki. #It's actually rather popular. #I wrote most of it. ---- Running From Death This thing won the frickin' Best Story Competition. It has Magneon in it. Those are two things that already make it one of the best stories on the wiki. When you learn that it also features the Borg and has a large number of very big explosions... well... there's only one thing to say... "GANON'S BACK, BABY!" ---- The Eternal Game Ah. Yet another rip-off of Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest. Sounds boring. Well, I've had the privilege of writing a couple of chapters, and believe me, this truly deserves this spot on the Main Page. For one thing, it has Nightwatcher in it. For another, it's intense, and the large cast of characters make it nicely complicated, but not overwhelming. Survival of the Fittest sparked a number of stories of this kind, but this one, I assure you, is the best. So go and read it. ---- Matoran Adventures So... when this won the voting, I was put in a kind of dilemma. I had never read this story, so I decided to flip through it to get a general idea of how the thing was. Well, eventually, I decided that it looked interesting, so what I did is stopped flipping through it and decided to read it. I found it quite interesting. Let me just say that it really is worthy of the Hydronators' Awesomeness award. I recommend this to a lot of people, and even though I'm not going around waving flyers saying "SUPPORT " in peoples faces, I will say that I think I have made a big mistake in not reading all of his stories. I am going to rectify the mistake right now. Bye-bye... ---- Toa Imydrex's Blog There once was a Toa of Plasma... Oh, what the Karzahni, I've been trying for 20 minutes. Nothing rhymes with "the Master" except "plaster" and "faster," nothing rhymes with "Magneon" or "Tehktra Nui," and it would be a waste of time to find something that rhymes with "really, really, really good story." Anyway, it's a really, really, really good story. So read it. ---- The End of Tehktra Nui? Hey, I just noticed something. Half of the things on the Main Page were made by . How odd... So, anyway, this Featured Story is unique in the fact that it's not a story. It's a comic series. And it only has three pages. But somehow, people like it enough to name it Featured Story. And you have to admit, even though we only have twelve panels and we don't even know what the story's about yet, it still won. Maybe 'cuz it's pretty good drawing. Because it is pretty good drawing... ---- The Darkness Returns So... another story by almighty me makes Featured Story... Basically, it chronicles the beginning of the Second Order of Darkness War. if you want to read it from start to finish, you had better catch up on it now, because it's now the 7th 5th 3rd longest page on the wiki, and, story-wise, it's only the beginning of the second day. Creepy, huh? Why should you read it? Well, partly because it's the sequel to the really popular story, ''The Leviathos Chronicles, and partly because it has probably the biggest and best cast of characters so far in the Gigas Magna Storyline (which includes Fairon, Mordrax, Leviathos, Tetrack, Brominax, Miserix, Antidax, Brominax, Gor, Rantu, and, of course, Nightwatcher), partly because it has a nice, complex, plot that utilizes all those awesome characters in awesome scenarios, and partly because it's just plain awesome. Oh, and it tells you where the Great Beings have been all this while... ---- Time Disruption Well then, this week we’ve got a very unique Featured Story. Time Disruption has essentially stripped the canon BIONICLE storyline of all its long-term complications, twists, and turns, reduced it to its most basic form, and yet still created a new, intruiging, and complex storyline. The story is set on the island of Mata Nui, when the Matoran of Metru Nui still occupy it (Yay, Mata Nui ^_^), and the powers of the Kanohi Vahi are let loose during the final confrontation between the Toa Nuva and Bahrag with the Bohrok-Kal, completely warping reality in the process. This story stars the good old Mata Nui Matoran, so it gives better insight as to what they're like. ---- The Bounty Hunter Wars Well, I have to say I'm seriously not surprised TBHW won FS. I mean, it's got a great line up of characters, great plot twists and turns, mystery, and overall, one of the best stories in the GMS! Oh yeah, did I mention it's the 4th longest page on the wiki? Anyway, this story is about these two epic organizations who start fighting a war against eachother to find this weird triangular machine. It's also about this guy's hatred of this Glatorian-looking guy. Yeah, it's a great story, so read it! NOW! ---- Killcount Ah, yet another Eternal Game ripoff fight to the death story as our FS. As far as I know of about Killcount, it is set in a large city, where the contestants are prey to the robotic Baterra. Now, some may think when they see this is a FttD contest: Oh, this is going to be a bad ripoff of TEG. Well, that would be wrong, as it has a pretty good, original air to it (if I didn't like it, why would I have a bunch of people entered in it?). Yeah, overall, it's a pretty good story, so I suggest you read it or else you will be destroyed!. (Sorry this was kinda short; I'm lazy and bored...) ---- Journeys of Darkness Since the administrator team has become rather lazy about updating the main page, and their updates had been getting very, very, very formulaic, I decided to do it myself this time around. Now, this story was one I personally nominated, seeing as I rather liked it while writing a review for the NRC. Set on Spherus Magna after the events of the final BIONICLE comic, it details the adventures of the Order of Mata Nui member Mersery during his struggles with Millennium and the Shadow of Ages. Like pretty much everything else by , it's rather good. That goes without saying. Showcasing the greatest villains since Nightwatcher (Oh, come on; I might be prejudiced, but you still can't deny that he's awesome), one of the best methods of storytelling since the fast-paced Eternal Game, and some of the best action sequences since Battle of Bara Magna, this is nearly as good as you can get. It may not be CB's best work—in my opinion, Dark Realities is his current magnum opus—but like most of what made it to the main page, it is worth reading. So go ahead and read it. ---- Dark Origins Well, it's my turn to review the FS this week, and I must say, I wasn't surprised when Dark Origins won Featured Story. With only five chapters, it's the fifth longest page on the site, one below my story, The Eternal Game. By the time it's over, it will be twice as long. However, length is not what you should judge a story on. Ever. However, the author, Serrakaan1407, does an excellent job of combining a novel-length storyline with the epic, fast-paced style that sets BIONICLE stories apart. The dark tale of the Blood Summoner is very interesting, and grabs your attention immediately. When this came up in voting, it won unanimously. I cannot wait to read the completed story, which will apparently end with the reformation of Spherus Magna. I suggest you read it as well, or Serrakaan will blood summon you!* *Hopefully, "threats" at the end of Featured Articles won't become a cliche. Like the "this guy" thing. And Fight to the Death Contests. And...you get the idea. ---- Into the Darkness Well, this story won FS voting uncontested, so that should give you a clue to how awesome it is. I should know. I wrote it myself. So what's it about? Mainly, the beginning of the Second Multiversal War. Among other things. Fairon's victory in the Eternal Game has incited the flames of rebellion in the massive Veiled One Empire, who have been purging their domain of the surviving rebels. Shardak, a Toa who has lived in fear of being killed or captured by the Empire, has been thrust into this war after the Corpsians killed his Toa friend and protector, Arcturas. After meeting the rebel warrior Ion, Shardak joins the Hand of Mata Nui and becomes part of a daring plot to steal the heart of the Empire's power, the Shadow Orb... However, there are some drawbacks, mainly the fact that the beginning is slightly rushed. I originally intended this to be a short story, rather then a novel, so now I have to rewrite chapters 1-5. (And probably expand the beginning). *Begins rewrite* ---- Dark Realities What can be said about Dark Realities that hasn't already been said before? , creator of Journeys of Darkness, of The Eternal Game, and of Legends of the Brigade have all joined forces to create a tale of epic proportions. I am proud to have written for this story, which I consider to be the quintessential CBW epic. So what is Dark Realities about? Well, the feared forces of Eostra Nihiltian, Millennium, and the Dark Lord have united to form the Dark Empire, a great army of darkness that seeks to hold the universe in its talons. However, a lone resistance force, comprised of the remnants of several different factions, still remains, and now it prepares to launch a final assault on the Empire. But meanwhile, behind the scenes, "a greater evil" is stirring that even the Empire cannot stop, and is preparing "to plague existence once again..." To begin with, the plot is excellent; full of the high action that makes BIONICLE epics stand apart from the rest, interspersed with darkly calm moments to cool down, Dark Realities takes readers on several different journeys across the planet of Spherus Magna. The story is propelled by the relentless adventure and constant twists in the tale, and the authors do better than ever at making each character stand out from the rest. Personally, I like how well Chicken Bond managed to portray my characters Nightwatcher and Ixtil; not only do their personalities stand out, not only are they clearly the same beings that we get to know in The Darkness Returns, but we get to see how they act and react in new situations, and that's always worth watching. It defines their characters more that plain description ever could. And, even better, the story has true heart. That's not to say that it's a happy or uplifting story; quite the contrary. No, the "heart" of the story is fear. Fear is what propels the story forward, gets the characters moving. There is hardly a character without fear of some sort—fear of failure, fear of injury, fear of death—and that moves me just as much as it does the plot. Of course, as with everything, there are a few drawbacks. The main one is that, due to the fact that this is longer and more complicated than the casual epic reader is used to, Dark Realities, like TEG, may be too difficult to read through for some. It's pretty hard to keep track of all the characters, and (again like TEG) it almost seems like a relief when a character gets killed off, so that there are fewer that one has to keep his mind on. But that's my own opinion. Overall: This is definitely one of the best epics I've ever read. If you have the time to read it, I recommend you do so as soon as possible. The writing isn't perfect, though—I don't believe any of us are professional authors—so I'm still going to save my A+ (perfect) rating for the day a professional comes here and writes for us. Until then, though, this is going to take the top spot on my list of highest-rated stories. Also, it's an actual novel. That people have actually finished, a big achievement here. That alone should be enough to get you to read it. ---- Battle of Bara Magna is without doubt one of the best authors on this site. The Deserts of Death universe is one of the most well-conceived and highly-explored in all of BIONICLE fan fiction, and its intense Bara Magna story arc culminates with the sadly little-known and underrated Battle of Bara Magna. I have posted this on the Main Page in order to rectify these conditions. Set on the desert world after the cataclysmic destruction of the Matoran universe, the story year up to this point focuses on the Order of Tollubo's search for allies in the coming war against Makuta Rotam. And as one may have guessed from the title, it is now that the war begins, launching all of the characters Matoro1 has spent the last few epics finely developing into a vividly-described conflict. Though somewhat short, the story is exciting and action-packed, and reads like a good thriller novel. The fights are unceasing as they builds to an explosive climax, and the stretches in between are used to tie up many of the loose ends. Twists and turns are found on every corner, and though this story doesn't really go deeper into anything, it's very satisfying when it finally comes to an end. In addition, the author does a good job at creating an immersive environment, which relentlessly drags you into the world of the story and makes it difficult for you to get out again. There are a few cons, however--first, there is the presence of the two somewhat unsatisfying deus ex machinae at the end, the natures of which will not be revealed here. In addition, it's a little hard to understand portions of the story if you're not already familiar with most of the characters, but far from impossible, and it works surprisingly well as a stand-alone story. In the end, it's not perfect, but it's still very much worth a read. The same goes for the rest of the saga, and I'd recommend that you check it out. For M1's sake. ---- Ghosts of the Past The fact that two of 's stories have been featured on the main page for two times in a row should have convinced you all by now that M1 is one of the greatest authors on the site. His stories, however, are insanely underrated, so perhaps this will be enough to convince you to read the entire storyline. Ghosts of the Past continues the 2010 Tethys Saga arc of the storyline, and it begins as the dread being Makuta Karabak (the main antagonist of M1's storyline) returns to the city he created, populated by his Matoran (which he created out of the dead Core War Agori, in case you were wondering). Anyway, the entire story is virtually flawless, paced excellently, with the qualities that every good author should have. The entire story culminates in a battles between Tollubo and--well, you'll have to read the story to find out; I've told you enough already. Now go read the story, because it deserves more then what it's gotten before. I can name plenty of stories far worse then these that were extremely popular. So, read away. You won't be disappointed... ---- Search of Sacrilege In the words of : "It's a good story, but I don't think anyone's heard of it. I think it deserves to be more well-known." That it does. Considering I hadn't read it until two days ago myself. But I found it to be an interesting story, one that definitely deserves to be read by more users. It focuses on the mission of Harong, Makuta Enorak, and Reidak (Not the Piraka, a different Skakdi who happens to share the same name). What is their mission? Read it now to find out. (I have to give you some incentive to read the story). There. I managed* to tell you how good this story was without even spoiling anything about the plot. So read it. We need to read stories on here, or this site will fragment and will lose interest in writing. So begin reading immediately... *That is, hopefully... ---- The Shadows Coil Seeing as I want to celebrate my return to the wiki, I have decided to do the whole Main page for the rest of our merry wagon of happy and cheerful Administrators and Bureaucrats. Or maybe I should just make this week ""The Week of Bond" or something like that. Now, back to the matter at hand. Any fan of violence, blood, and gore will have read or at least stumbled across 's highly-acclaimed The Eternal Game, a story which pitted a collection of warriors into a violent, brutal contest known as the Eternal Game. Applauded and idolized to this day, TEG remains one of the wiki's most iconic stories. Therefore it makes logical sense that its highly anticipated sequel should make its way onto the Main Page eventually. With a dramatically improved writing style compared to its predecessor, The Shadows Coil follows the adventures of Toa Fairon, the sole survivor of the Eternal Game in the previous story, who has embarked on a journey with a small group of fellow Game victors to destroy the tyrannical Ix Empire, masters of the known universe. Descending deep into the Void in the ruined arena of the last Eternal Game, the group encounter new threats and dangers as they battle not only the Ix, but other rising forces to. Whilst the Shadow of Ages rebuilds itself, the Spirit Toa Shardak rallies with allies old and new to fight the Ix in a bid for freedom, even while the Ix forces led by Valkyria Rhai and Scrall Vhokyn hunt them all down. And behind it all, darker forces remain at play, as mysterious foes and enemies toy with the numerous factors of the conflicts, and set the stage as they move their pawns across the battlefield to achieve even more mysterious goals... If that little teaser has not whet your appetite for bloodlust and violence at all, then you are no fan of The Eternal Game, and certainly not a reader with good taste in writing. To prove me wrong, I advise you go and read this story now! ---- The Curtain Descends There is nothing happy about this story. Our dear Mersery dies. And that's very sad indeed. Now, I'm not saying our resident is a sad story teller. He has written this epic masterpiece containing one the most iconic MOCs on the wiki's death. (Yeah, I did just spoil the epic death. Want to know what on earth I mean? Read it!) Now I won't waste your time and ramble on, nor will I spoil what I haven't already. I shall talk about the structure of this wonderful piece: The story starts off brilliantly for all of those who follow Journeys of Darkness - Mersery finally returning home. But he is abruptly killed by a merciless soul. During this killing our sir Bond has made Mersery have flashbacks, and wonderful flashbacks they are. The story ends with the inevitable, but it lingers an open thread - what will happen now the most powerful being in the "Bondverse" has been killed? Well, you'll have to read it for that... ---- Broken Worlds Well, to start this off, I must say. Writing BW so far has already been a blast. Already, I can tell that it shall overshadow DR, and it's barely even begun! Vast amounts of detail have been used in all of the chapters, making the story practically feel like it is going on before your very eyes! The story itself begins six years after the end of Dark Realities, and Spherus Magna is in no better condition than before. The newly formed Collectives of Light are struggling to survive, as new threats from fragments of the Dark Empire arise, and a much more sinister threat is rising in the background, no spoilers! Even though BW is only a few chapters in, it already rightfully deserves it's place here on the MP, and is a fitting sequel to DR. ---- Evils Unbound When an excellent writer writes a story, it tends to get a lot of readers. Therefore, it makes logical sense that when two great writers combine their talents, the story that follows is nothing short of amazing. This is the case with 's and ' story, Evils Unbound. Set during the earliest years of Matoran history, occurring well before the coming of the Makuta or even the rise of the Barraki. The story coexists within the storylines of both Chicken Bond and Toa Hydros. Evils Unbound tells of the rise of Alxor the ruler of the Xevthian and Zarak races, leading his troops across the Matoran Universe, aiming to conquer the entire world. It chronicles the tales of a young Mersion scientist known as Mersery as well, and of the occupation of his home island, Versuva, as he battles the oncoming Xevthian hordes. But can Alxor be stopped? His Empire is the most successful regime in Matoran History to this day, and his armies are believed by many to be unstoppable. These are all questions that I am sure we are all waiting to hear the answers too, as the story builds its way toward what will surely be an amazing climax. With amazingly detailed writing and excellent plotlines, as well as an amazing cast of supporting characters such as Skorr, Herkain, and Kulant, Evils Unbound promises to be one of the greatest stories written on this wiki. ---- The Darkest Light When we think of great writers here on CBW, instantly comes to mind. Time after time, his brilliant mind has dazzled the wiki with dark stories that have blown people's minds. So, again, it is definitely no surprise that The Darkest Light, currently Varkanax39's favorite self-written picece, has made it to the Main Page. A sequel of the praised story The Shadows Coil (which, in turn, was a sequel to the groundbreaking The Eternal Game), The Darkest Light carries on almost immediately from where its predecessor left off. As the powerful Ix Empire, infuriated by the escape of Fairon, Shardak and their allies from their death sentence in the Eternal Game, begin striking down harder on the resistance that continues to threaten their rule, fear and terror begin striking at the heart of what little hope remains in the cosmos. Taking us to places across the universe, from the towering spires of Gigas Nui to the dodgy city of Akkad, to the mysterious lands of Noctxia Magna and even to the shadowy realm of the Void and the dark domains in Xiost, The Darkest Light takes the reader on several different journeys across the galaxy to see the clash between hope and dictatorship explode at its peak. Whilst Shardak's relationship with the betrayed Ix girl Valkyria grows deeper and deeper, he is forced to confront his destiny as the Spirit Toa, whilst the resistance and their great leaders begins to stur their forces for an almighty conflict with the very force that has been subjugating them for centuries. But, as played out in this amazing story's predecessors, a darker, grand design is being executed from behind the scenes, and people on both sides of the conflict are being put into place on the game board as an even more sinister enemy toys with the outcome of this endless, bitter war. With so much character development and emotional compensation placed into the characters, the reader gets the great experience of actually feeling for the characters, and the action and battle is just as brilliant. But enough discussion on this great tale. You all want to read it, do you not? ---- Guardian of the Dead Souls Well, this week, we have a well-written tale by our own PepsiCola99, formerly known as Liopleurodonferox. He has written this great masterpiece that will blow your mind. At only 11 chapters as of yet, this is already among the longer pages of the wiki. This story, as the first of a story arc known as the "Generations Story Arc", takes us to the planet of Primordius Magna, where the rise of the lord of death, Narcisca, is about to take place. It is up to the Arcajax Academy of Soldiers to prevent his return. But, of course, innocents will be dragged into this dark battle as well, as the protagonists are kidnapped and brought into Camp Arcajax to fight for them. Soon, they find themselves in something much greater, as Magnon receives a dark vision. Soon, the protagonists find themselves deeper into the shadows, as they are brought further into the darkness and forced into slave labor by devious slave masters. And so it continues, with the awakening of an old hero and his own dangerous quest as an interesting subplot as the Matoran find themselves fighting for a liberation. That's all I will (and can) reveal right now, you'll just have to read it for yourself. Keep up the good work, Lio! No, I'm not going to stop calling you Lio. XP ---- Haunting in Shadows It is no secret that many of us here on CBW are fans of thriller stories. Stories that involve strong characters, high tensions, good action, and excellent amounts of suspense. And now, we bring forth a perfect example of one of those stories. Haunting in Shadows, written by longtime user , revolves around the Toa of Shadow known as Zaeron, an extraordinarily talented assassin whose very name translates into "Bird of Prey" in the Matoran language. The secret offspring of Toa Helryx and the late Glatorian warrior known as Geliax, Zaeron serves as a silent assassin for the Order of Mata Nui, taking down targets and figureheads who both unknowingly oppose the Order and threaten the universe. From the barren mountains of Destral to the towering skyscrapers of Metru Nui, Zaeron goes on journeys of extraordinary peril as he hunts down foes as powerful as the Makuta, whilst trying his hardest to complete his rigorous training under the tutelage of many of the Order's most experienced and powerful members. But as things continue to spiral into a set pattern, what challenges will Zaeron be forced to face as his foes become even more powerful and his name becomes even more well-known in the dark recesses of the universe. How many friends and allies will he have to gain and lose in the struggle against the dark forces which loom over his world? Only time will tell as this fantastic piece of writing continues... ---- Whispers in the Dark "Follow the whispers in the dark, and at the end of the burning echo, you will find the treasure that you seek..." Another excellent story by highly acclaimed author makes Featured Story. This serial, Whispers in the Dark, is one of the best pieces of writing on CBW, and may even be the best story M1 has yet written, arguably only slightly weaker than the earlier Ghosts of the Past. This story moves the location of M1's storyline to the Fractures Universe, a parallel world where Makuta Teridax never existed. In this universe, however, there is, in the words of one of its inhabitants, an alternate Tollubo, "no light at the end of the tunnel. All hope has been doused out." What do Tollubo, Eselox, Betak, and the other beings from the Deserts of Death universe face in this dark universe? Only time will tell as this epic tale continues... ---- Shattering "I have to get to Var'kala." said Fairon, tersely. "I can't let Shardak face the Ix alone. And if the Order and Vahrikaan are after him... I need to stop his return." Seven months have past since the Annulus fragment was stolen by the Ix Empire on Noctxia Magna, and now the opposing resistance force faces its darkest hour. Power has shifted. The Ix begin to consolidate their control in the universe and the resistance are forced on the run after an unexpected betrayal from within their own ranks. But as the darkness shrouds their beliefs even more, one hope remains in the form of Toa Shardak, a now battle-hardened veteran of the war and the subject of a mysterious prophecy. The prophecy of the powerful Spirit Toa, the one said to spell salvation for the universe. Or the one said to spell its doom. As more mysterious machinations begin to unravel as the resistance fights harder than ever before to gain a foothold in their perilous war with the Ix, ancient forces from times long lost begin to stir. Whilst the multiverse's fate spirals down towards a horrible ultimatum, Shardak must overcome the tension towards Valkyria Rhai and work together to break past web after web of deception and conspiracy to answer two questions: Who is Vahrikaan? And will this terrible being rise again? In another gripping installment in 's continuity, he proves his ingenuity as a story mastermind by shocking every reader with each of this novella's gripping twist and turns. With the writing remaining as dark, fast-paced, engaging and well-thought as it has in previous installments, it is hardly a surprise that Shattering is to be featured as our latest story on the Main Page. ---- Rain It was raining. It was the kind of rain that turns the earth beneath you into hungry mud. It was the kind of rain that blinds your eyes and chills your body. Ga-Matoran love the rain. I do not. I swung the pick. Once. Twice. Three times. I lost count. I had swung the cursed pick more than three hundred times that day, how much more I do not know. It did not matter, then. One more blow would be as nothing, I told myself. My mind struggled to convince my body, but my body only laughed mockingly, as it had before. I was strong, but I was not so strong as I once was. The days of grueling labor and short rations had sapped my strength slowly, but I was still able to swing the pick, and watch it bite hungrily into the heavy clay. No, I was not worried so much about my body. It was my mind that worried me. I could feel madness coming, slowly. 's entry for ' Shark Slave short story contest, Rain, recieved an NRC rating of B+. Considering the standards set by the NRC's former leader, this story must be nothing short of astounding. Rain is very well written, as well as many BZP short stories I've read. In some cases, the writing is better. The story is presented in a series of flashbacks of Pridak's, as they reveal his origins as a slave and how he became the ruler of the Matoran Universe, as he is presented in VNT's storyline. The writing is some of the best short story prose I've read on CBW, and the alternation between flashbacks and the current world is also amazingly done. It has received three reviews from users, a rarity these days. In all the reviews, Rain was rated highly. Did I mention it received an NRC rating of B+? That it's one of the best short stories on here? Please go read. You won't be disappointed. ---- The Final Prophecy Silent as a shadow, the assassin crept silently through the darkened night. No stars shone overhead, clouds obscured even the moon from view. The assassin's eyes, all at once cold and burning like twin orbs of obsidian, scanned the streets around her. Nothing stirred in the city, and no sounds reached her save the chill whispering of the cold wind as she strode through the empty blackness. Even if a being had been standing right next to her, she doubted he'd be able to notice her. Her dark clothing and hood were made to blend perfectly with the night, so perfectly that she doubted there was any being not sensitive to the aura field that would be able to even sense her presence. The sentences above are the calm beginning of one of the biggest adventures on CBW. The Final Prophecy, written by our fellow admin and top user User:Varkanax39 is a massive epic of a tale that continues to expand. As you are undoubtley aware, this story follows the adventures of a Toa named Shardak. However, the term "Nothing is true, everything is permitted" certainly qualifies for this story. Everything can happen and it's al described so well that at times, you are almost certain that you are right next to Shardak, out there in the fight for the universe itself. I have nothing more to say, only that you must read this fantastic novel now! ---- A World at War Sometimes, when impending death charges straight towards you, you forget how many are with you, and all that matters is you get as far out of the way as possible. Three years have passed since Makuta Kronaxx and his Confederate Empire of Shadows rose to challenge the Fellowship of Kentis Nui for supreme dominance, and the three years since the bloody civil war that rages across Primordius Magna began. With bodies stacking up high, the war finally spirals towards an explosive and deadly conclusion. Both sides have experienced their share of victories and defeats, and only time will tell just which one will emerge victorious. But will the end of the war really guarantee an end to the tested world's problems, or is the true war just beginning? When an enigmatic prophecy is foreseen by the powerful Fellowship leader Optimidus, one question emerges: will the world of Primordius Magna be consumed by destruction, or will a hero rising to prevent this disaster from happening? Mysteries are further bound to the fate of the future when the tipping point of the war lands on the city of Metru Major, where one chapter of the planet's history will end, and another shall begin. With time running out and causalities doubling in the struggle against Kronaxx, heroes and war veterans alike must from all rise to confront the greatest evil of recent history, or they will all be lost to the darkness forever. The end of the war is near, but how it ends has yet to be set in stone... Written by and marking the official end of the Primordius Magna Civil War story arc, A World at War not only embraces the feel of war stories, it stands out as one of the best tales of battle and combat on this wiki. Easily a great story you will not regret reading! ---- Eternal Darkness "I will tell you of the final battle, then." said the being at last. "I will tell you how it all ended..." Vahrikaan has risen, darkness has fallen over Xaterex, and hope is dwindling for the heroes of the Resistance. But one thing is certain: the ending approaches. The war is approaching its climax. For Toa Shardak and Valkryia, it has been a war of pain, loss, deceit and betrayal. For Vahrikaan and his Ix Empire, it has been a war of precision, timing and manipulation. But even after being stabbed in the back by the ruthless Saren Naghara, destiny's way still ensnares Shardak in its long and tiresome game. What do the words of the cryptic Prophecy to Time mean? What fate will befall the Spirit Toa if its implications are to be believed? Could Vahrikaan be past the point of defeat? It's been a long journey for all who have survived it, and as the last moves are made in this dreary, bitter conflict, the future's destiny is set in stone. But from all sides of the game board come allies of power and hope; unlikely heroes and warriors determined to end the shadows that have plagued their world, though it must be Shardak's move to unite these scattered champions against the Ix. Whilst Fairon and Luxa lie in the captivity of the mysterious forces of the Mindeaters, Blast begins his own personal quest to reclaim his lost memories from a mysterious enemy. But there are many players in this game... As age-old schemes come together at last, elusive questions are answered and even darker secrets are revealed. And at the very end of this war of belief, one very dangerous choice rests in the hands of the Spirit Toa, whose decision will save or annihilate the universe forever. All things must come to end, but never has there been a moment so defining in the history of the Shardak's world as this one. And once the final decision is made there is no going back. In this gripping conclusion to the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline, presents the end of a saga that has held this site's interest for a very long time. A powerful story definitely worth reading. ---- Falling in the Black Screams in the dark. The yell of a Matoran sentinel pierced the silence of the night. The village exploded into life. Fully awake warriors were already racing towards the guard by the time Sarnii managed to whirl around from her watching post near the main gate. Torches were flung into the shadows, causing fiery trails of orange light to burn through the darkness, revealing the scene... Okay, Eternal Darkness has totally outstayed its welcome on the Main Page, as have I. So the selection above is not from anything I wrote. This is the beginning of the first chapter of Falling in the Black, written by not one, but two of CBW's great authors, Matoro1 and . When we think of great authors, M1/Bob immediately comes to mind. But, unfortunately, in this current age of CBW, Abc8920's talent as an author is often overlooked. I, before a few months ago, made this mistake as well. Indeed, before I read Falling in the Black, I wasn't aware of his skills as a writer. Indeed, both of these authors are highly skilled, and the plot is woven deftly between the two writers, and both are skilled enough collaborators to make sure that the change between authors is not jarring. I will not spoil too much of the plot, but it revolves around the coming of another creation formerly featured on the Main Page, the mysterious Toa known as Santis, whose arrival stirs up the island of Voya Nui... With an excellent, nostalgic take on the 2001-2006 atmosphere of BIONICLE, Falling in the Black promises to be another great tale of the Fractures Universe. Now, get over there and start reading. Abc and M1 will thank you. ---- Punishment What is locked away in the deepest recesses of Metru Nui? Why is it so important to the Brotherhood that it requires Skorr to get it? And what is the meaning of the last words of a gruesomely murdered Makuta who died nine weeks ago? As Skorr finds himself locked in a job outside his field of expertise, perhaps even he will come to realise that not everything is worth risking for his love of profit. As old sins lash out at him, Skorr will be confronted by the menaces of his toughest job ever as he travels from the valleys of the Tren Krom Peninsula to the seedy corners of Stelt. And when everything has fallen into place, he will be posed a mystery that will torture his soul for years to come... '' That is a brief snippet from the teaser of my ongoing story, Punishment. I will not comment or praise it, for fear of sounding vain and arrogant. I hope anyone willing to read it will enjoy it, as it has been regarded by those who have as one of my finest works. As the teaser suggests, it stars the Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr, though what else lies in store for him? ---- Frozen Calling Glonor woke with a shock as his Kanohi Iden smashed against the window. Dazed, he spent a split second thinking dark thoughts and wishing he hadn’t fallen asleep in the first place. It was then that it occurred to him that something was not right. Almost instantly, he snapped into action. Images flashed through his mind as he tried to remember where he was, who he was, and why he now had a sore head. He was on a bus. Another second flashed by as the bus hurtled onwards while the Av-Matoran decided what was going to happen. The world outside was a crystal image, frozen in place. Not the best driving conditions which meant the sudden change in speed could be blamed on something other than the bus driver. At the speed they were going he calculated that the vehicle was either going to tip over or crash into a road barrier. That was alright for him, he could probably survive a bus tipping over, but a lot of the other Matoran on the bus looked old and delicate. They would probably survive but that wasn’t what concerned him. Glonor had already anticipated that the crash wouldn’t be the worst of their problems. They had been driving through a snow storm, through the most isolated part of Ko-Metru, for the best of three hours. That meant – when the bus did stop – there would be about twenty Matoran with cuts, burns, bruises, and broken bones in the middle of a blizzard. They were mio from the nearest chute station. The above rather long copy-and-paste is from a rather brilliant (yet incomplete) work from Matoro1 BobTheDoctor27. The story is the second in the author's 2011-2012 story arc, and chronicles the adventures of the Matoran Glonor. While I've only read just a small snippet of the actual story (which is already beginning to get quite lengthy), the writing is strong and definitely holds up to the author's many other stories. Let's hope it continues as he keeps writing the story! ---- Quest for the Masks , on BIONICLE and Quest for the Masks.}} What a scandal. I didn't post a small snippet or teaser of the story that is featured. Shame on me. Hang me at the gallows until I am dead. But in all seriousness, I feel this quote (plucked straight from the author's mouth) best reflects the good things about this story. Not only does it describe the best of BIONICLE (which is in this book), but it also describes the best of this story. Rebooting a particularly beloved era of a fan favourite LEGO line can be very risky, but it pays off if you do it right. And Echo 1 does it masterfully, with his writing conveying that old, nostalgic and instantly recognisable classic feel that BIONICLE once had, whilst retaining enough originality to put his own spin on this story. What also distinguishes this huge novel from the multitude of other tales on this wiki is the fact that it's one of the few long stories that can actually boast that it is completed, a feat I haven't seen much outside of authors such as and . Quest for the Masks is very loyal to the early days of BIONICLE, both in feel and story, but what makes this element shine so well is that all the extra in-depth and unseen stuff that Echo applies here is fascinating to read. It's a great deal of fun seeing characters like the Toa and the Turaga being portrayed in new ways, but in a way that is loyal and faithful to their source material. It's beautiful to see such charm and care put into this story, that special magie de l'écriture. Oh, and to the writer's credit, a number of users from this wiki make small cameos in this grand story, all of which are fun and interesting. So maybe you should check it out to see if you made a guest appearance yourself. If I haven't motivated you enough to read it yet, then perhaps that did. All-in-all, a big round of applause goes to Echo 1, not only for the time and commitment he placed into this story, but for the way he managed to successfully pull off such a daring revamp of BIONICLE. Well done! ---- Uprising Oh wow. This month's (or possibly decade's) Featured Story is more of a comic than a traditional written story. But that does not detract from the excellent plot and storyline has produced. The prologue is amazing. I'm hooked. The style of the story and the mystery has hooked me in. What's going to happen to Theran and Range?! I have to read on to find out! So in this small prologue, Vorred has gained another fan of this wondrous story. I have to say, too, I am really digging the MOCs. Vorred has used a storyline similar to the one we all know and love, with the Toa Mata floating to Mata Nui, and added something original and just luring. It's really great how this story, so far, seems really fresh but at the same so nostalgic. Heck, I may end up liking this more than the BIONICLE storyline itself! Time to keep reading... Woah. Have to remember I need to write this. Uprising is so good that I'm spending more time reading it that writing this up. Guess that goes to show how amazing this story is. So if you're reading this, because you love reading the Main Page, why don't you check out Uprising and leave Vorred a compliment on his talk page? He's really done well here, so it will be worth your while to read it. ---- Patriots Well, well, well. 's done it again! As with the previous featured story, we once again have a comic, the sequel to Uprising! It's filled with a in-depth storyline, one where you have to pay attention to understand everything. With this comic, we get to meet an all new cast of characters along with the ones we've already gotten to know, along with a new goal: to find a way to stop the undead lord Nuva. Sounds exhilarating, doesn't it? This time the MOCs are updated, showing their progression as characters and keeping them fresh. Vorred proves once again that not every story needs to be told traditionally to be great. With interesting characters, locations, and goals, Patriots is definitely something worth reading! ---- Night of the Long Knives 's Night of the Long Knives would appear to be the story of our focus this time. This was the winning entrant in Vorred's Writing Contest and, judging by how well it performed under the critique of himself, deserves every bit of praise that it can be afforded. Taking place concurrent with the first installment of the Remains Storyline, Night of the Long Knives tells a number of fascinating accounts for the characters who were omitted from Uprising. BobTheDoctor has done well to create his own unique slant on events in a way that is both compliant and complimentary of the original story material. With Range-bashing at every second paragraph, some really astounding descriptive language of the Balfe Nui natural world, and the occasional daring rescue of Toa Dorvan, this story is truly an explosive one with a sincerely climactic ending. Who will win in the face-off between Merall and Caliga? How did Chaeus wind up infected so swiftly? What's that villainous Nuva guy planning this time? Where is Range?! '' Read on and find out for yourself... ---- Vendetta 's ''Vendetta has won the spotlight this time around. As the sixth installment of the Fractures Universe storyline, Vendetta it has a lot to live up to, especially as it is the smallest addition to the highly-successful saga. Leading on from the crippling events of Over Your Shoulder and Frozen Calling, Toa Tollubo continues in his quest to reconstruct his shattered self-image. After suffering a crushing identity-crisis in earlier stories, the character attempts to reclaim some sense of himself in a broken world of ruin and wreckage. But, with his continued switching of Kanohi and armor coloration, how can he define what it means to be Toa Tollubo? Well, the path to restoring his broken heart seems to land him in Po-Metru, where he is tasked with confronting the villainous Sidorak, retired Commander of the Visorak Horde. A simple enough task for everyone's favorite discolored Toa of Light. But what lies beyond the obvious? Who is waiting for him holed up in a distant sand dune with a sniper trained on his back? Complete with smart witticisms, MNOG II references, and the most spectacular entrance Toa Thode has had to date, Vendetta is a truly sensational, bite-sized story that is well-worth your reading list. ---- Drizzle Possibly one of the shortest stories to win this spotlight. This time, Drizzle, a story by the recently departed Jman98, takes the Main Page. While brief, it is a very intriguing slither of greater story that will sadly never come to fruition. The story centres around a Ga-Matoran bartender, as a wanted stranger known as Vexus saunters into her bar and into her life, which inadvertedly makes her the target of two mercenaries named Chaos and Havoc. And once it reaches closing time, she becomes the subject of an ambush by the two hunters, seeking to extract information on their target. With the joints in her neck popping as it is twisted further by her captors, what fate will befall her? Drizzle is the definition of a story that has been stripped back. It does not need to rely on excessive flourishes of language or quirky witticisms to draw readers in. Rather, it opts to go in a more interesting direction. The raw, blunt and often fragmented prose immediately introduce the reader to a world we desperately want to make sense of. And while it is clearly meant to be a small piece of a larger puzzle (more questions are asked than answered), by itself, it is still a lovely and satisfying short. ---- Rock Bottom Set within the Shattered Alternate Universe, Rock Bottom dives into the murky, lesser-defined crevices of BIONICLE canon, exploring the sinister and swirling waters of The Pit. The reader is presented with an immaculately creative and accurate depiction of life in Mahri Nui, in a social structure born of isolation and helplessness. Populated with a range of both canon and fanon characters, DeltaStriker's tale takes us to extreme depths and poses a number of moral questions. The story triumphs in its quest to redefine this scattered society of fluid leadership and rugged survival, broadening our understanding of this strange and savage region beneath the waves of Voya Nui Bay. This fascinating introspective into a society on the brink of self-destruction is further complimented by the arrival of the Kanohi Ignika, which plummets to the forgotten village of Mahri Nui. In a sense, the mask becomes the death drive of this harrowed Matoran civilization, heralding a new era of sorrow, hardship, and corruption in this already delicate settlement. Overall, this is an expertly-written story that faithfully plunges back into the dark themes of early 2007. A truly inventive examination of the Matoran spirit when faced with real danger, without the protection of Toa or the presence of Turaga to guide them. ---- The Voyager The Voyager upholds its title as one of the wiki's hidden gems. Serving as one of 's shorter stories, at just over 4 pages long on a word document, it still packs quite the literal punch. The tale features the wandering Toa of Sonics known as Sonitous hitching a ride on a Matoran sea vessel during a storm. A Ta-Matoran sailor struggles against the storm, screaming. However, the Matoran's fears of the inclement weather are pushed aside when he comes face to face with a lone Zyglak that had killed all other members of the crew. Chicken Bond paints a frightening picture of the monster hear, and one can only imagine what the sailor was feeling. Sudden heroics from Toa Sonitous save the Matoran in the early stages of the story and the subsequent battle rages on like the storm—a very entertaining parallelism. With only two words of eerily whispered dialogue, Chicken Bond shows that a thrilling read requires no speech. The Voyager almost seems like an homage to those silent heroes, who often go about their normal lives after incredible acts. With his renowned writing prowess, Chicken Bond delivers a truly engaging tail with plenty of thrills that is sure to entertain you. So if you haven't already, go and read it! ---- On Written by LoganWoerner, one of Custom BIONICLE Wiki's recent rising stars, On is a story celebrated both for its highly-stylized depiction of the Order of Mata Nui, and for its re-invention of the Niha character. Detailing the previously-undefined origins of Niha, a character who has spent the long duration of her time in the wings of the Custom BIONICLE pantomime, On marks the first appearance of everybody's favorite artificial Toa in center stage. While the story successfully accommodates an awful lot of other fan-favorite characters jostling about in the background, Logan has gone to great lengths Centering itself as the first story in the Apocalypse Universe arc, On focuses exclusively on the consequences of the Great Cataclysm, the effects of which were considerably more devastating in this reality. Rising from the rubble to find a universe in disarray, the Order of Mata Nui commissions a number of Artificial Toa, fully robotic warriors unhindered by the dusty restrictions of the Toa Code. The story itself chronicles the earliest adventures of ATP-001, otherwise known as Niha, the first artificial Toa conceived in this project, delivering a powerful and unique description of life and its inherent innocence through the eyes of a protagonist who can never be truly alive. It's not everyday the emotional weight of a story rests on the shoulders of an automaton. ----